Yuri's Dilemma
by antaguirre
Summary: After being forcibly dragged to her friend's club, Yuri is welcomed by all except for one pink haired girl.
1. A New Member

"On second thought, I am not sure of this anymore."

Yuri was dragging her feet as Sayori pulled her arm.

"Nonsense silly." Sayori said. "You love reading, it'll be perfect."

Sayori was, surprisingly, stronger than she looked. Yuri was slowly sinking to the floor, trying to anchor herself.

"That's not what I am referring to." Yuri said. "I don't know the other members. I am not sure if they'll have me."

Sayori stopped pulling to look at Yuri.

"Come on Yuri I've told you about Moni. She's really excited to meet you."

"But the others." Yuri protested.

"Eh," Sayori put her fingertips together. "I kind of kept this from you but, uh we're kind of a small club. That is, we're one member short of being an _official _club. It's only Monika, me and one other." Sayori looked down, drawing circles with the tip of her shoe. "You'd be the fourth member to make us recognized by the school."

Yuri paused, caressing her hair. She let out a reluctant sigh.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit for a while."

"Yay." Sayori jumped up throwing her hands in the air. "Just this way." she skipped along.

Yuri followed closely behind, anxiously looking at onlooker's judgmental stares. She clutched her book close to her chest.

Sayori stopped next to a classroom door. She was tip tapping her feet like she was dancing, waiting for Yuri to catch up.

When Yuri caught up, Sayori straightened into a soldier's pose. Yuri and Sayori just stood, motionless. Yuri's looked around, waiting for something to happen.

"Sayori?"

Sayori brought her thumb to her mouth and stuck out her pinky finger.

"_Doot-do-doot_." She dooted. Yuri slowly hid her face behind her book.

Sayori grabbed the door and slid it open.

Inside, rays of afternoon sunlight shinned on the empty classroom; Except it wasn't empty. Two girls were talking in the back of the class next to the closet.

The tall brown-haired girl with green eyes had to be Monika; Sayori's girlfriend. Yuri knew about her from Sayori, but had never actually met her. Being too nervous, Yuri always had to _go shopping _or _finish homework_ every time she had the opportunity to meet her.

Yuri couldn't recognize the other, shorter, girl.

"For the last time, Monika." The short girl shouted. "I said not to put my books on the top shelf."

The mystery girl was stomping while pointing at the closet. She was short in stature and had pink hair with a hairstyle that Yuri couldn't even begin to describe. The girl was what Yuri, and others, would describe as _cute._

"And I've told you," Monika said, "The teachers tell me to move it out of the way to make room. We don't own the classroom."

"Monika, Natsuki."

The girl's name was probably Natsuki.

Sayori bounded towards her girlfriend. She practically flew into Monika's arms.

"Why hello my little Cinnabon." Monika nuzzled Sayori's nose.

"What's up?" Natsuki's pouting attitude quickly changed to a perky smile.

Sayori acknowledged Natsuki with a smug expression. "Nothing much, I only got us a new member."

Monika and Natsuki's eyes instantly locked onto Yuri like she was some sort of prey. Yuri stood awkwardly by the door. Feeling the gaze of the Literature Club members on her, she started blushing.

_C-cute. _Natsuki and Monika thought.

Monika gracefully strode to the new girl.

"Hello there, you must be Yuri." Monika opened her arms. "Welcome to the Literature Club."

"T-thank you." Yuri tried looking at Monika's eyes but ended up looking at her shoes.

"Sayori's told me all about you. I'm glad to finally meet you." Monika extended her hand.

Yuri just held onto her book.

Monika lowered her hand.

"Er, no problem." Monika kept her cheerful demeanor. "Let me introduce the club members." Monika pointed to herself. "I'm Monika, club president."

She gestured to Sayori. "You already know my honeycomb, our vice president."

Sayori gave a peace sign.

Monika then motioned towards Natsuki. "And that cute cupcake is Natsuki."

"I- I'm not cute!" Natsuki shouted.

Sayori stifled a giggle.

"N-nice to meet you both." Yuri shuffled in place.

"So." Monika clapped her hands together. "Sayori tells me you like to read."

Yuri nodded.

"Then this is the perfect place for you. As you can see, this club isn't as _big_ or organized as clubs like key or debate." She held up one finger in a matter-of-factly fashion. "But that allows us to enjoy more freedom. During club time, we can goof off or read or just hang out.

"Sometimes we even share poems." Sayori interjected.

"Oh." Yuri started getting nervous. The thought of sharing her poems with others wasn't too appealing.

"But it's not required." Monika quickly put her hands up. "Most days we just read until it's time to go home."

Yuri's eyes perked up.

"That sounds nice." She gave a small smile.

"Well," Monika looked at the other two members then back at Yuri. "Club only started a short while ago, so relax and enjoy yourself, New Member."

"Oh, I-I'm not," Yuri mumbled but Monika couldn't hear as she walked away.

Yuri looked around the (nearly) desolate classroom. It wouldn't be bad, having a place like the club to read she thought. She wasn't the most social of butterflies, but it was certainly more appealing than reading alone at home.

Yuri moved to a desk at the back-left side of a classroom. She sat, setting her book down and scooched her chair in. Before she started reading, she looked around the class. She saw Monika sitting at a desk in the front row with Sayori on her lap, resting her head on Monika's shoulder. They looked nice.

"_Ahem!"_

Yuri jolted. She looked behind to see Natsuki standing behind her holding a box of books.

"You're in my seat." Natsuki said.

"Oh," Yuri got out of the seat so fast she nearly tripped on the desk leg. "I'm sorry." She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't see your name on it." Yuri lightly joked.

"W-well, it doesn't have your name on it either." Natsuki's readjusted her grip on the box. "I just took longer to get here cause I had to get these books."

Yuri set her book down.

"Those look heavy, let me help you." Yuri grabbed the bottom of the box, but her hands brushed against Natsuki's. Natsuki flinched, pulling back.

"Don't touch me." She stepped back hitting the desk behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Yuri peaked at the box's contents to see manga upon manga stacked on top of each other.

"Are you donating those to the book drive?"

"N-no." Natsuki face got red. "These are mine."

"Oh, sorry, I just thought they looked like children's picture books."

Yuri was on a roll today. Natsuki started shaking. She slammed the box on a nearby desk.

"Manga is literature!" Natsuki got in Yuri's face.

At this point Monika and Sayori caught on to the escalating situation. They, however, struggled to get out of their current positions.

"You read manga, it might have pictures but manga has words, plot characters, themes. It's just as much literature as that shit brick of a book of yours." Natsuki slapped the cover of Yuri's book.

Yuri tensed up. She aggressively took a step forward.

"I am sorry, but I do not appreciate you hitting my property." Yuri scowled. "I believe it would be best if you controlled that _short _temper of yours."

Yuri towered over Natsuki. The color drained from Natsuki's face as her anger turned into something else. She started shrinking where she stood, shivering. Yuri was disarmed.

"Ok, Ok." Monika stood between Yuri and Natsuki. "I think we all got off on the wrong foot here."

Sayori was whispering to Natsuki, but she wasn't interested in listening. Natsuki grabbed her book box, went to the other side of the classroom and planted herself to the floor. She took out and buried her face in a random volume of _Parfait Girls._

Sayori mirrored Natsuki's steps and sat next to her. She didn't talk to her, she just sat.

Yuri held her book to her chest; treating it like a life preserver. Maybe she went too far. Her arm started itching. Instead of scratching, she just bit her thumb.

"Don't worry." Monika whispered to Yuri. "She'll warm up to you eventually." Monika turned but just as quickly turned back around. "Also, in the future, try not to allude anything to her height."

The time in the clubroom went by pretty fast. Each member did their own thing. Natsuki silently read her manga, Monika and Sayori kept busy flirting and Yuri sat at the back of classroom reading her book. Despite the minor schism, Yuri had an enjoyable time.

The day was over. When everyone was packing up, Natsuki pulled Monika aside, outside the room. Yuri was going to follow, but Sayori stood in her way.

"Yuri, thank you sooo much for stopping by. I'm, I just wanted to say sorry for forcing you to come here, that was selfish of me." Sayori chuckled, rubbing her arm.

"No." Yuri waved her hand. "I-I am glad you brought me here. I had an enjoyable time. I-I'm even thinking of joining."

Yuri couldn't believe she said that.

Sayori's eyes lit up. "Really? Yuri, that would be wonderful. The club would finally have enough members and we could all be together every day." Sayori grabbed Yuri's hand, jumping up and down.

The clubroom door opened; Monika and Natsuki stepped in. Monika had her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. She looked at Yuri then at Sayori.

"Sayori, Natsuki here was just asking me if she could have a sleepover with us." Monika rubbed Natsuki's back. "Would you be ok with that?"

Something flashed in Sayori's eyes.

"Yes, of course. I'm even thinking for dinner something along the lines of," Sayori put her finger to her chin, "pizza?" Sayori smiled at Natsuki.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Natsuki said.

Natsuki looked at Yuri. She then looked away rubbing her hands.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier."

Yuri didn't expect that.

"Oh, it is fine. I'm,"

"Let's go." Natsuki turned and walked out the door.

It was a peaceful evening, a little chilly but not too cold. It looked like it would start snowing any day now. The gang walked home together. Natsuki and Monika were in the front while Sayori and Yuri were in the back talking to each other. Yuri was paying attention to Sayori, but she was occasionally stealing glances at Natsuki.

_She's an odd one._ Yuri thought.

"It's a starry night." Sayori said. "The sky is pretty."

"Yes," Yuri's attention turned to the night sky. "It's been getting darker earlier. I love this time of year."

Sayori gave a weak chuckle, "I'm not really a fan of _that _part," Sayori rubbed her head. "Cause…you know."

"Oh no, I'm terribly sorry," Yuri held her hands up. "I forgot; I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. Sorry for making you worry."

"Isn't this your house." Monika pointed.

"Yes." Yuri quickly walked up to the door. She faced her new club members "Thank you for taking care of me today." Yuri bowed.

"Aw, think nothing of it." Monika said as she wrapped her arm around Sayori's shoulder.

"We hope we can see you tomorrow." Sayori added.

"Thank you I feel,"

"Yeah, Yeah," Natsuki interrupted tapping her foot. "Can we move along now it's getting too dark."

"Natsuki." Monika whispered.

"No, she's right." Yuri said. "Please have a safe walk home."

"We will, have a good night." Sayori waved as the group started walking away.

Yuri went inside, closing the door behind her. She rested her back against the door. Her bag fell to the floor. She took a long breath then exhaled; Then another. But her breathing slowly got faster and faster. She was soon hyperventilating as a smile crept onto her face.

"_hehehehe" _Yuri giggled to herself.

She covered her mouth trying to contain her joy. It had been too long since she spent this much time with others. She was ecstatic.

"I… I think I made new friends."

She crouched to the ground, hugging herself tightly. Her body got warm all over as her heart beat like a drum. Slowly, her right hand moved to her left arm. She started scratching.

_No! No! No!_

She quickly stood up, racing to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and retrieved an ice cube. She held it tightly in her hand, enduring the burning sensation. She looked at her hand, slowing her breath as she watched the ice melt.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." She held her chest. "Calm down."

She wiped her hand on her skirt. Another successful avoidance of an episode.

"I guess." She took a breath as she took her book out of her bag. "I should continue this _shit brick_ of a book."

Yuri giggled to herself as she walked upstairs to her room and shut the door.


	2. Yeah Right

"Moni, Moni."

Sayori was trying to talk to Monika who was crouched in front of the TV, attentively looking in. Sayori and Monika were both setting up the sleeping bags in the living room when Monika's gaze suddenly turned to the screen. She was entering a trance again.

"Huh," Monika replied with a flat tone. "What?"

"Moni. What time is it?"

The question snapped Monika out of her trance. Her eyes moved from the TV to the wall clock: 8:24 pm. Close enough. Monika moved to the kitchen and opened one of the top shelf cabinets. She grabbed a small white bottle labeled _Clozapine_. The bottled rattled as she shook out a tablet. She washed it down with a glass of water. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her shoulders.

"Moni?"

Monika turned to her girlfriend and smiled. "It's fine." She picked up the remote and shut off the TV. "The pizza should be here soon. I'll get the money." Monika put a finger on her chin, looking up. "It was about fourteen nineteen, right?"

"And a five-dollar tip." Sayori booped Monika on the nose.

"Of course. Thanks babe." Monika planted a quick kiss on her forehead. She was about to walk out of the room when she remembered. "Where's Nat?"

"She's getting changed in the bathroom. I lent her some of my clothes."

Upstairs in the master bathroom, Natsuki was naked, looking into the mirror. She twisted her body to look at her back; Some of the bruises were still visible. She frowned at herself, lifted her arms, then lowered them. Went on her tippy toes, then on her soles.

She put on the PJs Sayori gave to her, but looking down, she saw how loosely they fit. Seeing herself in the mirror made her think of the tall new girl, Yuri. The thought of _that _girl boiled her blood. Who did she think she was? The club was doing perfectly fine without her, even if they were one member short of being an actual club.

_I hate her_

Thinking about her demeanor, her stupid book, how she stole her seat, how her cheeks would glow when blushed, her slender body, her long silky hair, her pretty mouth, her lips.

_I hate her._

She could feel her chest tightening. She grabbed the counter, trying to maintain her balance. The feeling was coming back. She felt so pathetic, so… small.

"Nat." There was a knock at the door. "You in there?"

Natsuki sighed, getting herself together. She opened the door a crack to see Monika. "Hey-o." When Natsuki opened the door all the way, Monika saw Natsuki wearing Sayori's oversized Moo-land t-shirt along with a pair of Moo-land sweats to match. "My, my. And who is this adorable muffin basket?" Monika playfully bent forward.

Natsuki cheeks puffed red.

"I'm just kiddin'. Come on. We got everything set up."

Walking through the hallway, Natsuki observed some of the décor. Needless to say, Monika was in charge of decorating the house. It had a simple yet elegant design to it. Though, Sayori did have some hand in decorating; The rose-colored picture frame covered in an extravagant amount of hearts was Sayori's choice. The frame was home to a picture of Monika and Sayori at a pier. They looked happy.

"Huh?" Monika turned to Natsuki.

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, no."

"Ah, never mind then."

When the pair reached the living room, they saw Sayori laying on her belly watching TV. Two sleeping bags were set up, along with an array of bagged snacks and a bowl of popcorn. When she heard them approaching, she sprang up and struck a pose, pointing at the TV. "Guess what I recently got."

Natsuki glanced at Monika then back at Sayori.

"That's right," Sayori kept her enthusiasm. "I recently got the Blu-ray edition of the _Parfait Girls_ movie!"

Unlike Sayori, Natsuki was trying to contain her excitement. She had wanted to see the movie for months, but she never got the chance. _He_ wouldn't let her. "Wow, that's-" _Ding Ding. _The doorbell interrupted her.

Sayori, still in pose formation, turned towards the sound. "That sounds like my cue." She bounded towards the front door like a puppy.

"Oh, the dough for the bro is by the door." Monika called.

"Got it."

_Now might be the time._

Natsuki, fidgeting in place, mustered the courage to ask. "M-Monika."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything… about that new girl at the club today?"

"Yuri?" Monika tilted her head. "Like what?"

"I don't know." Natsuki had a sudden interest in a vase sitting in the corner of the room. "Just what she's like n' stuff."

Monika looked quizzically at her. "Well, I-"

The girl's conversation was interrupted by a clatter and a bang. Both girls looked towards the sound, looked at each other, then promptly dashed towards the disturbance.

At the front door, they saw Sayori crying, collapsed on the floor with the scattered money. The pizza carrier was shuffling frantically, worried and confused.

Monika rushed over, putting her arms around Sayori. "Honey, what happened? Are you ok?" Monika tried to keep her voice steady.

"I-I don't know." The pizza guy had his hand on his forehead. "S-she was just handing me the money when-"

"Hey! She wasn't askin' you!" Natsuki barked.

"Nat." Monika hushed. "Please, try to control your volume." Natsuki acknowledged Monika but kept her eye on the pizza guy.

"I-I," Sayori was trying to get her words in between the sobs. "I, he. I wanted to give him a five- a five tip. But t-there was only three." Sayori was shaking.

Monika, rubbing Sayori's, back grabbed Natsuki's attention. She tilted her head to the money on the floor. Natsuki nodded. She collected the money and counted: $17.

"Honestly." Natsuki scoffed. Sayori's breathing slowed as she looked up at Natsuki. Natsuki was waving the money like a fan. "You forgot how to count or something. Its 19 dollars." She handed the money to the pizza guy and took the large box.

"Thank you, miss." He bowed his head. "I am very sorry for-"

"Yeah, yeah thanks," She looked at his tag. "MC."

"Oh, that's not my name, it's-." Natsuki closed the door and walked with the box to the kitchen.

Sayori wiped the tears from her eyes. "D-did I really not count it right?"

"I guess so." Monika rubbed Sayori's head. "Looks like I'm gonna have to give you some private math sessions one of these days." She flashed a smile.

"Stop it, Moni. We have a guest." Sayori's giggle cracked.

The girls spent the rest of the night eating pizza with an assortment of snacks on their sleeping bags while they watched the _Parfaits Girls_ movie. The movie's plot jumped right after the events of the show's 12th episode. Monika and Sayori were worried about keeping up since they didn't watch the show; However, their fears were quickly alleviated when they realized it was a movie of a slice-of-life show and the plot didn't matter.

When the credits started rolling, Sayori stood up, stretched, and announced she was going to take a shower before bed. Monika gave a playful wave as Sayori walked out of sight. Turning her attention to Natsuki, Monika saw her looking intently at the back of the DVD case.

"Interesting movie."

"Huh," Natsuki pretended to be surprised. "Yeah, totally." Setting the box down, she rested on her legs. "So," She rubbed her knees. "about what you were saying before."

"Yeah." Monika rubbed her temples. The medication was kicking in. "I don't really know much about Yuri. I heard some about her from Sayori, but not much." She let out a yawn. "All I got was she likes to read, is smart and is kind of shy. Though, you probably could've guessed that from today's meeting." Monika chuckled.

"Yeah, but is there, like, anything else?"

"No, not really. I just met her today. You'd have an easier time asking Sayori."

"_Pshh_, Yeah right." Natsuki nervously laughed. "She'd probably tell her I was asking about her."

Monika raised her eyebrows. "_Ohhhhh."_

"What do you mean, _Ohhhh."_

"Do you perhaps have a crush?"

"Me? On Her!?" Natsuki scoffed, crossing her arms. "As if."

"Oh, somethings telling me differently." Monika teased.

"Nope, nothing is telling you." Her heart beating like a drum.

"Come on. She's cute. I'm sure she thinks you are too."

"No, nope."

"Do you need me to be your wingman?"

"Monika. I don't,_ huff."_

"You sure? You really sure? You really really sure?" Monika had a huge smile plastered to her face.

"I, _hrgh, _I." Natsuki's breath was shortening. She clutched her chest.

Monika's smile slowly faded.

"M-Monika, _huff,_ please." Natsuki started dry heaving.

"Nat?"

"Please. _Hrgh,_ Please." Natsuki curled into a ball. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress building bile. It felt like an iron bar was being pressed against her chest. "Please stop. _Huff_. I'm not. _Hrgh._ Please." Natsuki groaned.

"Nat. Nat. It's ok. _Shhh_. I'm sorry." Monika tried to put her hand on Natsuki's head, but she violently jerked away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. Shhh." Monika cooed.

_Papa, please._

After a few minutes, Natsuki calmed down. Monika fetched her a glass of water that Natsuki promptly drained. She sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag, looking into the glass.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that."

"No, It's fine. I didn't mean to upset you. I-"

"Can we just… forget about this?"

"_Eh_."

"Please."

"Uh," Monika paused at first, but then reluctantly nodded. "Ok."

When Sayori came back, the group decided to call it a night. After a short cleanup, each nestled in their sleeping bags; Natsuki got one sleeping bag while Monika and Sayori shared a two-person bag.

"Comfy?" Monika wrapped her arms around Sayori.

"Comfy." Sayori's body was vibrating. "Like a croissant."

"Nat?"

"I'm good." Natsuki clasped her hands behind her head.

"Alrighty." Monika stretched to reach the lamp cord. She was able to grab the string using her index and middle finger. "G'night." She shut off the light.

In the middle of the night, Monika could hear Natsuki rustling. "Nat." Monika whispered, "Nat."

"Yeah?"

"Are you… ok?"

"…"

"Nat?"

"I'm fine."

"Are-"

"I said I'm fine." Natsuki turned on her side and closed her eyes.


End file.
